winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The plumber
"''Ratchet: Look, plumber's crack.'' Plumber: What did you just say? Ratchet: I said, 'Look - the plumber's back!' "'' :―Ratchet talking to Plumber on Novalis.[src] The '''Plumber', also known as the Mechanic, the Water Worker or the Janitor, was a traveling handyman who would repair any leaky plumbing if the price was right. He has appeared in almost every Ratchet & Clank game since the series began. The Plumber was part of the galaxy-wide unnamed blue humanoid species, also found on his homeworld, Novalis. Interaction with Ratchet and ClankEdit ''Ratchet & Clank''Edit Ratchet and Clank first encountered the Plumber fixing a pipe on planet Novalis where he sold them an Infobot in exchange for 500 bolts to get a shuttle off the planet, which was being devastated by the Blarg. He later encountered the duo on Batalia, where he found work on trying to fix Fort Krontos's heavy turret. After Ratchet manned the turret and brought down several Blarg Bombers, the Plumber rewarded them with a Metal Detector that his grandfather had invented to find spare change. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando''Edit During their adventures in the Bogon Galaxy, Ratchet and Clank encountered the Plumber aboard the Flying Lab on Aranos, where he had been called in to unblock a pipe. It turned out that a Captain Qwark Action Figure was the object responsible and he sold it to the duo. He was paid triple time to complete the job plus travel expenses. He also told Ratchet "There ya' go pal, See ya' in another year or so." This could possibly be a gag by InsomniacGames being that there is a new Ratchet & Clank game every year. ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal''Edit He later met Ratchet and Clank once again, this time in the sewers of Aquatos. He claimed he was down there to make something special for his wife out of Sewer Crystals (most likely a necklace). He paid Ratchet and Clank bolts to collect them for him. ''Ratchet: Deadlocked''Edit While Ratchet and Clank were competing in DreadZone, the Plumber was called to an emergency involving a sump pump in the Rygylian Nebula (mentioned at the end of the credits). Thus, he does not appear in the game. ''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters''Edit The Plumber also appeared in Ratchet's Dreamtime. He could be seen floating around and was the only 3-D character floating. ''Secret Agent Clank''Edit In Secret Agent Clank, Ratchet encountered him fixing the prison's cold water for the showers and asked Ratchet to give him a hand. This only caused to knock something loose, angering the nearby prisoners who were taking showers. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction''Edit In Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, the Plumber was found on Sargasso where he had created a "high speed interplanetary transportation gizmo" which resembled a toilet. He also strangely gave the two heroes a '3 ¾ Centicubit Hexagonal Washer' just in case they needed it. On top of this, he said that the weapon capable of vaporising the Cragmites they were looking for didn't exist, as he claimed to have been "everywhere in the universe and beyond". This prompted Clank to believe they were just moved instead of destroyed. The washer he gave them helped Ratchet and Clank near the end of the game just after the defeat of Tachyon. The Dimensionator had been broken in the fight, but Clank was quick to see that it was missing the exact type of washer the Plumber gave to them. The washer was used to temporarily repair the Dimensionator and Ratchet and Clank were able to return to the Nundac Asteroid Ring. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time''Edit In Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Clank used one of the Great Clock's Mnemonic Chambers to take a trip into his subconscious. Although he would primarily do this to learn new skills as Senior Caretaker, he meets the Plumber in one particular instance who claims he took a wrong turn into Clank's memory banks. The Plumber claims to have been originally intending to head into Qwark's brain, which he thought he was in because of all the emptiness he sees. The Plumber then says that Clank must accept his new responsibilities, even though the first steps are the hardest. Cryptically, the Plumber then says "I wouldn't risk any more than 6 minutes", before Clank abruptly awakes. Near the end of the game, Ratchet is killed by General Azimuth. After escaping from him, Clank realizes that the Plumber was talking about the Clock's ability to reverse the flow of time. Using this advice, Clank turned back time 6 minutes, preventing Ratchet from dying. ''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One''Edit Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and Dr. Nefarious are confronted by the Plumber after discovering their exit platform was damaged. Stranded and freezing to death at the weather of the icy tundra, the four are encountered by the Plumber who was sent to replace someone else's job to fix the platform. Before leaving on the newly fixed platform, Ratchet asked if the Plumber had any mystical advice that would help them in their quest for defeating Nevo Binklemeyer. The Plumber simply questioned the Lombax and gave him a wink before the four went on their way. He may not have given them advice to defeat Nevo because he knew that Nevo wasn't the true enemy. ''Ratchet and Clank: Full Frontal Assault''Edit The Plumber appeared in the Starship Phoenix II and comments as the QForce move around him, he then leaves to Markazia after Zurgo sends a transmission. Zurgo then boards the ship and disguises himself as the Plumber while the Plumber is away. Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark later received an S.O.S. call from The Plumber and had Ratchet fix the ship for him. When the plumber mentioned to Ratchet that he has been there all morning, Ratchet realized that the Plumber that was in the Starship Phoenix II was an impostor and quickly went back to the ship along with Clank and Qwark. MultiplayerEdit The Plumber can also be played in multiplayer by purchasing the Classic Pack downloadable content. ''Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus''Edit As Ratchet pursued Vendra and Neftin Prog who had kidnapped Fleebar Snuttleblast, the Plumber provided assistance by giving him advice in a communication.[1] ''Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus''Edit At some point before the game, The Plumber invented the RYNO-VII, breaking it up into holo-plans for safekeeping. The Plumber first showed up on the Nebulox Seven Prison Ship, apparently doing contract work between toilets. During his work he got himself locked inside a vault on the ship, which was able to withstand the explosion of the Nebulox's destruction at the hands of Vendra and Neftin Prog. The vault eventually landed on planet Thram, in the Zarkov Sector. In order to unlock the vault, Ratchet collected six keys from across the swamp on Thram, at which point The Plumber could assemble the RYNO-VII for Ratchet once given the holo-plans. OtherEdit ''Ratchet & Clank comic series''Edit :"Do I even want to ask what he's doing here?" :―Talwyn after being rescued by The Plumber.[src] The Plumber only makes one small appearance in the comic series. In Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes, Ratchet, Talwyn, and Vorn nearly drown from attempting to swim to the opposite side of an aqueduct, as the door from the inside is locked shut. The Plumber unlocks the door from the outside and pulls the three out just before they faced certain death. The Plumber warns them that the aqueduct isn't for swimming. TriviaEdit *The Plumber had appeared in, or has been mentioned in every single game except Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty and Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile; his frequent re-appearances becoming something of a running joke. *The Plumber has a tendency to break the fourth wall in the games he has a line in. An example would be in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, where he said he would see them in about a year or so. The third game in the series, Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, was released a year later. When they encountered him, the Plumber said that they were right on schedule. He also meets the duo in Tools of Destruction and says he almost doesn't recognize them in High Def, regarding the fact that this game is the first one to in the series to be in HD. *The Plumber was voiced by Neil Flynn, who played "The Janitor" on the TV sitcom Scrubs, in the first three PlayStation 2 games.[2] However, he was voiced by Jess Harnell in all of his appearances in the Future Sub-series.[3] Both Flynn and Harnell have worked on shows on American television station ABC, with Flynn working on The Middle and Harnell on America's Funniest Home Videos. *There was an Up Your Arsenal trophy modeled after the Plumber, and could be found on Daxx. *In the original Ratchet & Clank game, the Plumber was called 'The Mechanic' according to the missions screen on Novalis which read "purchase infobot from Mechanic". *The events of the Future series show the Plumber giving Ratchet and Clank an item and some advice that would inevitably help them at the end of each adventure. This suggests that the Plumber has some sort of ability to see the future situations that Ratchet and Clank will get into and take steps to make sure they succeed. The actual explanation for the Plumber's actions has yet to be explained. *In Size Matters, he is the only character in Ratchet's Dreamtime to float in 3D, rather than having a picture of himself. *According to what he said in Up Your Arsenal, the Plumber is married. *Jess Harnell, his current voice actor also voiced the Smuggler. role in the series he is still the same and is still a running joke, for he often appears unnoticingly sometimes, and the others are confused, he also has the thing of giving odd sentences which then make sence later on, like in Winx club get frozen he knew thier was another king of act of true love, that was shown when anna sacrificed herself for elsa, in Winx club witness evolution, he seems to have seen/known the bug went up harry's "booty", and some people think he was the mysterious soothsayer. Category:Heroes Category:Allies